Something that looked like love
by lionforllama
Summary: Dan's dad comes to his and Phil's apartment and puts them both in danger, however, Phil soon comes to the rescue and makes everything better. Includes BoyXBoy Phan, but not smut, because I cant write that stuff, and minor swearing. Anywaaay, I hope you enjoy it! xx


Dan's POV

"Dad, no! Get off them!" I cried as my father grabbed hold of my music sheets and ripped them in front of me.

Three years. That's how long it took me to build up all the pieces I had ever written and put them into an albums worth of compositions, and now my dad was tearing them apart. He had done so many taunting things before, but this, this was what broke me. I fell to the floor as my knees gave out, gasping for air as more and more tears escaped my eyes. I heard my father's laughing erupt from above me,

"You see, boy; this music is stupid! Let's face the facts here: You're no good at writing it. You're no good at playing it. It's just plain crap! It'll never get you anywhere, and that "friend" of yours… what's his name?"

"Phil"

"Oh yes, Phillip." He sneered. "Well, I'm going to need to find Phil and teach him a lesson about brainwashing my son into thinking this pathetic idea to be a pianist would actually work. Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"No." I croaked.

"Right then," He coughed. "Give me your phone." He said, almost too calmly.

"No way." I protested.

"Give me the fucking phone!" He shouted, and sent a million bad memories swarming back into my head. I winced and got up off the ground, walking to my room. Dad had decided to stay in the living room while I went to get my mobile. I took the opportunity to send a quick text to Phil, saying not to come home.

**Write new message Phil **

**Phil, don't come home. My dad's here, and he was threatening to hurt you, just stay away for a couple of days, and I'll deal with it. **

**Incoming message Phil **

**Dan get out of there. Tell your dad to get out, and if he doesn't, run away. I'm being serious. I'm at Carries. Tell your dad I'm coming home.**

**Reply Phil **

**Don't Phil! I don't want him hurting you! Please, just stay out of this one.**

**Incoming message Phil **

**Fine. But if one bad thing happens, text me. I swear to god if your dad hurts you he's not going to be seen by anyone again until the police find his dead body in the Thames. **

**Reply Phil **

**Thank you so much Phil! I Will text you, though. Thanks again mate. **

There was no reply after that, so I guessed Phil had walked away from the phone to get some comfort cereal.

"Dan, hurry up with that phone! The sooner I get this over with, the better" My dad shouted from the living room. I deleted the thread of messages off my phone and handed it to my father. He grinned up at me, like he was going to get a kick out of beating up my best friend, that I may or may not have feelings for. He tapped Phil's name on the phone and I heard the ringing sound as my dad switched the in-call volume to speaker. I can't believe he wanted me to hear this.

"Hello Phillip." My dad sneered.

"Who is this?" Phil asked, obviously only playing dumb.

"This is Daniel's father. I hear that you've been trying to coax him into becoming a wreck, with this music business." He offered, to see what Phil had to say on the matter.

"Um, with all due respect sir, I would never want your son to be a wreck, that's why I offered for him to live with me once he'd finished university, as I believe his mother was some sort of drug addict, and you were never here to protect him." Phil argued back.

My dad coughed, "Yes, well, things have changed now, and I am here to protect my son whenever he needs it. That's why you have two choices, Mr. Lester. Choice one is that you do things the hard way and don't return to the apartment so I cannot speak to you in person. Choice two is that you come to the apartment now, and let me "talk" with you." He said, even though I'm pretty sure Phil didn't need to know what he was saying as he already knew what his options were, and he'd promised not to come back home.

"I choose option two." Phil said and hung up, obviously not wanting to hear my protests. My dad handed me the phone and I silently walked to my room and sat down on my bed, thinking about what Phil had done. My phone vibrated, and I looked down to see one new message.

**Incoming message Phil **

**Dan, pack your things and all the money you have on you. We're leaving. I'm going to pull up outside the block in about fifteen minutes. I love you.**

I leaped up off my bed and ran to my closet, packing in all of my underwear and clothes I could fit. After that, I headed to Phil's room and gathered all of his clothes, even though he'd said nothing about his clothes, I was pretty sure he didn't have a full backpack full stray at Carries. I was pretty sure he kept his money underneath his mattress, so I lifted it up and saw what I was looking for. I put it all in my wallet, and ran back to my room, hoping my father wouldn't see me. When I was done, I looked at my phone to check the time, and saw that I still had five minutes until the expected time of arrival for Phil. I took the opportunity to think about the message he'd sent me. He said _I love you. _ My stomach was churning, and I wasn't sure if it was because I was nervous, or if it was because of the message he'd sent me. Probably just a mix of them both. What disappointed me, though, was that even though he'd said I love you, it wasn't the type of I love you I was looking for. I hear a beep outside of the apartment, and ran to the window to see Phil's car. Quickly scooping up the two backpacks and gathering my keys from the bedside cabinet, I ran down the hall, hoping that my father wouldn't see me. I heard him quizzically call my name as I ran out the door, and looked through the little glass window to see him walking to my bedroom. _He must be only about ten seconds behind me now_ I thought as I ran down the thirty two flights of stairs. I finally reached the front door of the block, and ran out to see Phil waiting nervously in the car. I threw our bags in the backseat and was just about to step into the car as I saw my dad walking out of the building. I got in as fast as I could and told Phil to step on it. We managed to get away even though my dad was only about a yard away from us now. He tried running after the car for a bit, but Phil just drove faster and then he couldn't keep up.

"Oh my god, Phil. You shouldn't have answered that phone call." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well, at least you're safe now." He smiled at me.

About fifteen minutes later we pulled up outside of Carries flat. I stepped out and walked round to the back of the car, pulling out mine and Phil's backpacks.

"Thanks" Phil said as I handed his over. "I forgot about my stuff."

"It's OK, thanks for getting me away from my Dad." I said gratefully.

"Hey Dan?" Phil asked, "Did your dad do anything to you while I wasn't there?"

"Um, yeah. It wasn't anything much, but he ripped up all my music sheets." I said, biting my lip to try and hold in tears.

"Oh Dan! That's awful!" Phil said and he reached his arms out to give me a hug. I willingly accepted, and held onto him until he pulled away and said, "Well, we'd better get inside, Carrie will be worried."

"Yeah." I agreed, and we made our way to the lift, where we waited for it to arrive. When it did we chose floor number twelve, and it said in it's posh voice:

"Going down." Now, that made me and Phil laugh.

"You know, I think that's the first time I've laughed today." I said, and looked at Phil. His eyes looked different, they were full of something that looked like love, but I couldn't be sure. He looked away and bit his lip, looking embarrassed. I blushed and looked at the floor. The lift dinged and we both got out, looking a little relieved at the sense of personal space. I knocked on the door and waited for Carrie's answer. She was taking a while, so I went on a whim and held my hand out for Phil's. He looked a little shocked, but he accepted anyway and blushed along with me. Carrie answered the door and welcomed us in. She looked and our conjoined hands but didn't say anything, which just made us both blush even more ferociously.

"So guys, what happened?" She asked, sitting down.

We both sat down, hands still linked. I think holding Phil's hand just made me a little more confident, so before Phil had a chance to answer Carrie, I spoke up,

"Well, uh, my Dad arrived, and he didn't look to happy. He started banging on about all the music I had written, so then he barged into my room and took it all out of my folder, and started ripping them up in front of me. My dad said he wanted to talk to Phil on the phone, but I knew what he was going to do. He was going to ask him to come round to the apartment. Anyway, he didn't follow me into my room, so I texted Phil saying not to come to the house, and he sent one back, saying he'd stay at yours. Next thing I knew I was handing the phone to my dad and he put the call on speaker. Turns out Phil lied to me and told my dad he would come to the apartment. When the call had finished, my dad gave me the phone back and I got a text off Phil saying to get all my things and meet him outside of the house. I did and then we got in the car and drove here." I summarised. Carried just looked at me and gawped.

"Well, you two can stay here for as long as you need. I know that if my dad ever did anything even half as bad as that you two would do the same." She said, and showed us to her spare bedroom. "I'm sorry guys, I king of only have the one bed and blanket, so you'll need to share, but you could always top and tail if you felt uncomfortable.

"I think I'd rather have Phil's head by me than his feet, but thanks Carrie" I said, joking on the first part but completely serious on the second. She laughed and went out of the room, then came back with our bags.

"Here you go guys, just make yourself at home." She smiled and went back out of the room.

I didn't really sleep in pyjamas, so I just took my trousers off and got into bed with my boxers and t-shirt on. Once I'd settled down, I turned around to see that Phil had done the same, and he was getting in next to me.

About half an hour later I still hadn't fallen asleep, so I turned around and looked at Phil, finding out that he wasn't asleep either.

"Hey Phil?" I asked

"Yeah?" He said.

"You know when you sent me that text message earlier? Did you really mean that you loved me? In a non-friendly way?" I asked, unsure of whether he would be very comfortable with answering me.

He bit his lip and answered, "Yeah, I kind of always have, but I was scared of loosing you."

"Yeah, well, you don't need to be afraid anymore." I smiled through the few tears that were running down my face, and before he could ask what I meant, I cupped his face with my hand, and slowly brought it closer to mine, until our lips connected. He didn't respond at first, from the shock, but soon enough we had both melted into the kiss. We continued kissing for about ten minutes. Nothing heavy, just gentle and passionate, like we were expressing all the love we had held in over the years. As we finally pulled apart, I held his hand and buried my face into his hair.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." He replied.

Even though we had only confessed our love for each other a few seconds ago, and we'd only been together for about ten minutes, I knew that Phil was always going to be here, loving me, whether it was as a boyfriend, or just the best friend that the world had to offer.


End file.
